Mobile computing devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, and laptop computers have facilitated the rapid increase in content generation and sharing between consumers. In fact, many individuals visit social network websites or applications on a daily basis to share their own content (e.g., vacation pictures or “selfies”) or browse content distributed by their friends. Content is also shared between parties for business purposes and for a multitude of other reasons. As such, the content generated by mobile computing devices and/or shared among users may include personal data, proprietary data, or otherwise confidential or private data.
A wide array of technologies and mechanisms exist to secure and maintain the privacy of data. For example, data may be encrypted and stored in secure memory when not in use by one's own computing device. However, maintaining the security of data once it has been shared with another presents additional challenges due to a general loss of control over the data. For example, encrypted data may be transmitted to another computing device that has access to the cryptographic decryption key necessary to decrypt the data. Although the communication channel may be secure, once the data is decrypted by the receiving computing device, control over the data by the sending computing device is typically lost and the data may be, for example, modified, shared, or otherwise treated as unimportant data.